


不留遗憾

by twinklingstars_inthedistance



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingstars_inthedistance/pseuds/twinklingstars_inthedistance
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange





	不留遗憾

“我想和你谈谈。”  
随着办公室门的一声几乎微不可闻的轻响，站在窗边的Tony Stark手里拿着一杯咖啡，轻声吩咐Jarvis道：“把门锁上，监控也关掉吧。”  
Tony转身也在办公桌前坐下。  
法师少见地穿了西装，却只是看着他，丝毫没有“谈谈”的态度。  
Tony皱了皱眉，心想：“这变戏法的在搞什么花样呢。”  
可是…法师看他的眼神…似乎并不寻常，像是正在告诉他什么，又在表白着什么。  
他们都是天才，许多话都可以隐没在一点点的目光交汇中。  
法师眼里告诉他的，是那些Stephen自己无法用语言表达明晰的话语，而在浅显的目光之下，在他的心里和灵魂中，存着他们偶然间的对视，Tony在光芒之下笑着时对方的眼神，他受伤倒下后另一人溢于言表的焦急，而他工作时因太过认真却又错过那人的多少凝望啊。  
他是看不够的，他的美感太耀眼，以至于他一直都是焦点，是中心，是斯蒂芬望向他的目光中间还隔着漫漫人海的遥远。  
但是啊，他似乎循着这目光，望回来了。  
Tony一瞬间感觉什么话都说不出来。山河破碎，战火纷呈，这个打磨他光辉的法师竟然心里还存着他，大敌当前，千钧一发，这个在他生命里留下风的人其实还记得他的温暖啊。  
他美丽的棕色眼睛里闪烁着难以捉摸的清光，就好像…当初Stephen发现Tony是他的交响曲中那个第一小提琴手时那样迷离。  
“对不起，我…”Tony几乎有点失控了，感觉对方的闯入好像是带来了一个阙口，但是那种所谓的，被称为爱的东西汹涌着来到他心里，让他无力招架。  
Tony，或许不明白要怎样全心爱一个人吧。  
那时他的父母在他那么小的时候突然离开，他或许已经不记得什么是亲情的爱了；他不知道怎样是真正的心动，抑或是似乎童话中才有的初见之欢及久处的怦然，他回避那些关于他父母的方方面面，借信仰科学而避开感情，避开爱。他是个大名鼎鼎的花花公子，但可笑的是，在床笫之间他也不明白要怎样去爱。  
他的眼里只是用他依然存有，却还没被他自己发现的爱去装下所有人。  
但是，要怎样爱一个清晰地站在他面前的人呢？  
他不明白，他也怕Stephen会受到伤害。  
他向来不认为自己是一个值得用一生去爱的人。  
可是斯蒂芬的眼里分明…  
“对不起，我…”他陡然噤了声。那些残忍得如同利刃一般能扎进对方心里的话，他怎么能在这时对着他的眼睛说出来呢。  
Stephen轻轻地盯着他的眼睛，他的眼神冒犯得刚好而又不会让他感到不舒服。  
Tony同样回望他。他的眼睛是那样特别，时而绿，时而蓝，就像他的人生，时而睿智、深邃，时而痛苦、疯狂，表面望去是神秘的冰冷与疏离，但是探寻穿梭理智的深谷后，他的心里，却也是炽烈的红色，满满地全是他的名字：Tony.  
Tony似乎到现在才真正了解他的过去。他透过他的眼睛看到了锋利无比的手术刀，冷漠却又温暖，就像他的心。他还记得，他曾经是一个神经外科医生，一个天才的神经外科医生。他的才华就像他本人一样，魅力无穷而引人注目。但是命运把他巅峰之上的灵魂扔进滚烫的铁水，杀死他的自负又将他投入诅咒与轮回。  
这个天才的心灵被铸成了钢铁，当他的额上睁开阿戈摩托的全视之眼时，他已是平静得似乎再没有感情的至尊法师。  
可是他爱上了这个同样拥有钢铁之心的人。  
“Tony…”他在心里默默地念着这个名字，这个他在心里不知呼唤过多少遍的名字。  
Tony浅棕色的眼里似乎有什么东西被触动了。  
他伸开五指搭在嘴上，那些似乎带着点钦佩的话都被挡住了，却从眼里绽放出花朵，盛开在Stephen的心里。  
但是他眼神一坠，坠入那令他痛心的回忆。  
那时，那时…  
他是那样自大，自大到甚至不把自己的生命放在眼里。  
一场鏖战让他筋疲力竭，敌人似乎总是无法消灭干净，而雷神的弟弟—那个狡黠的邪神却还在打开通道，让源源不断的军队抵达纽约。  
他知道，自己应该去阻止那个邪恶的神明。  
可在此时，一颗导弹却也悄然到来。他不愿意看到尸横遍野的人间地狱，他还想让所有人活着。威胁正在逼近，他天才的大脑飞速运转，可从那时开始，命运就在吝啬她那能让他安心的完美结果了。他不是不能冒险…可他也深知这有去无回，但仍就着他所剩无多的能量，托着那枚带来威胁的导弹冲入次元通道。  
他的眼前是灿烂的星河，可是他身处盔甲之中，只有渐渐变得更明晰的黑暗将他环绕。  
Pepper没有接他的电话。  
他缓缓闭上了眼，而另一边，法师却也无力地转身离去。  
一滴泪重重地滴在至尊圣所的地板上。  
Tony感觉好像回到了那个时候：那时，不，他总是在他的表面装上钢铁的盔甲，只让人看到他的玩世不恭却不让人看到他的爱。  
他的爱…  
他对所有人的爱。  
Stephen的眼里出现了他。他看见自己的笑，是谓骄傲与明朗。他早已不记得自己曾为什么这样笑了—可是，他已经好久好久没有这样笑过了。  
那种感觉如同别人用榔头重重敲击他的心弦，那是牵挂，是担忧，是不知所谓的迷惘却同时又是无能为力的慨惋。  
“很抱歉…”  
斯蒂芬却什么都没有说，只是轻轻地摇了摇头，但是他脸上，带着一点点让Tony感到温暖的奇特微笑。  
Stephen一直都是这样温柔的吗？Tony心想。他好像看到了这样的一双眼睛，就在他记忆中的曾经静静地望着他。那是基地中相聚的时候，那时奥创正带来大难临头。索科维亚…那个飞向天空却并没有什么好缘由的城市，那时Tony冲上去顶起整座城市的时候，他似乎在这场疯狂中看到过这样一双眼睛。  
他…一直在这样看着我吗？  
后来，当他被那些噩梦般的感觉困扰时，斯蒂芬也曾悄悄地抚平过他的梦境，安慰过他的灵魂；当他被史蒂夫的盾牌钉在地上的时候，斯蒂芬的手指也曾抚摸过他的伤痕，轻吻过他的脸颊…  
可是他怎么配得上这样好的人呢。  
Tony移开视线，似乎不再敢抬头看他。斯蒂芬为他做的一切，都让他看见了，可是…  
我是不是真的爱上他了啊。  
还记得那时，他得知斯蒂芬遭遇不幸时，他似乎也为这天才的陨落辗转反侧；他被梦魇所困扰时，斯蒂芬的灵魂走入他梦中，救下他的悲惨夜晚时，他好像也对这个让他感觉既陌生又熟悉的灵魂说过一句谢谢；他真切地邀请斯蒂芬与他击掌时，那般恣意是不是也走进了他的心里…  
可是当斯蒂芬离开他时，他的泪水沾湿了陌生土地的灰尘，但斯蒂芬却化为余烬，消失在风里，在他的怀抱中离去。  
斯蒂芬走了，可是他甚至来不及给他一个吻。  
所幸命运之神仍眷惜这个天才的爱人，那场最后的战役中，是斯蒂芬甚至没有在阿戈摩托之眼中看到过的终局。那就如同簇着长风的森林一样，美好、沉稳，而又完美。  
当黯淡无光的天空出现了一个又一个闪耀着焰火的光圈时，他回头望去，似乎望见了法师熠熠闪光的微笑。  
那天夜晚，璀璨的花火与繁星满天交相辉映，他们尽然笑着，拥有美好结局的欢乐充盈满室，他举杯庆祝，欣然地接受着斯蒂芬投来的眼神。  
胜利的幸福盖住了他心里留下的那一点点遗憾，但是从那以后，他不知道那种感觉…是不是应该告诉他。  
可是，此时斯蒂芬就在他面前，欣欣然笑看着他，眼里的爱意似要填满这世界上的所有空间，好让他知道。  
他略带嘲讽地对自己笑了一下。纵然这么多年过去了，伟大的Tony Stark竟然并没有发现，他的心里，早已经有爱人了。  
而他一直就在他身边…  
现在，他终于有机会完成那个曾经错过的吻了。

End


End file.
